


Feelings and Booties

by DaisyWilson



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyWilson/pseuds/DaisyWilson
Summary: What happened after Peggy and Benedict had their fight in S4E3.





	Feelings and Booties

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'Blood for Blood'. Read at your own risk :)

Benedict looked at the tiny shoes he had found on the floor. He was overcome with a mixture of pride and fear; pride in that he had another child coming and fear that his beloved Peggy didn't love him back. 

He made his way upstairs, passing Abigail in the hall. He squared his shoulders and and opened the door. 

Peggy's eyes were red and her eyes blazed with fury when she turned towards her husband. 

"It may be of interest to you that John was the first to have me; he was the one who 'broke me in', as you so crudely described. I loved him and I would have married him, I wanted to elope with him but he needed me to help the cause so I stayed in Philadelphia. He asked me to seduce you and I did it out of my love for him," she sobbed. 

"Peggy...," started trying to hid the hurt which his wife's words were inflicting.

"Do you not see, Benedict. It was never about you, it was always about him! Do you know, I crossed the lines to see him before he was hanged? My face was the last he saw in this world." She threw herself on the bed and cried. 

Benedict walked over to the bed and sat down next to his wife. He lovedher so. He loved her beauty, her wit, her intelligence and her kindness. But after the last 6 hours, he'd seen an uglier side of Peggy Shippen Arnold. He's been so blinded by his love for her that he had an innocent woman imprisoned. She had wished him dead. Was the baby even his? Had she taken another to her bed while he wasn't at home?

"Peggy?" He called quietly as he touched her shoulder. 

"What?!" she yelled as she turned her face towards him. 

He gently placed the white shoes on the bed next to her face. "Peggy? Are you..."

"You bested John André at something; you're to be the father of my first child."

"Oh Peggy," he sobbed as he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry I was so angry downstairs."

"I'm sorry I was so cruel; I don't wish you dead. I loved John so much and to have lost him in such a way..."

"He was brave and intelligent, by all accounts," he confessed.

"He was; and kind and proud and longing for respect, just like you."

"Peggy, I love you and even if your grand reveal didn't go to plan, I'm so very thrilled about the baby."

"You've given me a child and I shall always love you for that. And I think I may love you for yourself as well," she confessed. 

"Peggy, I want us to be a family," he said as he took her hands in his. 

"Perhaps it's time to send for your other children. We are settled here and I think it would do you good to have your boys here."

"I haven't seen them in several years, not since their mother died,"

"How old are they now?"

"Ben is 12, Richard is 11 and Harry is 8 next month." 

"Write to your sister and I shall prepare a rooms for them."

"Thank you Peggy."

"I'm sorry for what I said, Benedict. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, my love." 

The pair never did eat dinner that night but rather stayed in bed, talking of their future, one which would bring them much happiness and joy.


End file.
